bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobopatch
BoboPatch (ボボパッチ) is a fusion character from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * First Appearance (manga): Chapter 31 * First Appearance (anime): Episode 16 When Bo-bobo has difficulty with General Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch transforms into a small candy, which Bo-bobo eats, absorbs, and then uses to transform into fusion warrior BoboPatch. BoboPatch has long green hair with a bit covering one eye, a golden tiara, blue armor and a long cape with long, poofy pants. It appears as though BoboPatch is drawn in much finer detail than most of the series' art. Unlike the goofy nature of both Bo-bobo and Don Patch, BoboPatch is extremely serious. At one point, during a battle with him, Tokoro Tennosuke tries to engage in a Hajike-skipping attack to draw him out of the open, but BoboPatch stops him from doing such insanity. Despite his unbelievable power, BoboPatch can only last one Minute (not in real time) as do most of Bo-bobo's fusions. Attacks * Don Patch Sword: BoboPatch draws out a large green onion as his offensive weapon. (similar to the one Don Patch uses) * Hanage Shinken (Super Fist of the Nosehair): Like Bo-bobo, BoboPatch uses his nosehair abilities to finish off his opponents. His chosen attack, Chemistry (Hair as Strong as Steel) , sends out several nosehairs at once to slice his enemy apart while a rain of cherry blossoms blow around him. Voice Actor: Richard Epcar BoboPatch also has another form. When Bo-bobo and friends are stuck in the "little Kids Area", they themselves get turned into children and have to deal with the Area's gaurdian Nightmare! Unable to beat him in their current forms, Bo-bobo and Don Patch try to fuse once again, but the result is a BoboPatch that is incredibly poorly drawn! This form is known as Incomplete BoboPatch (不完全ボボ); despite how horrible he looks, BoboPatch is still able to defeat Nightmare with only one attack! * First Appearance (anime) episode 37 Shinsetsu BoboPatch Shinsetsu BoboPatch (真説ボボパッチ) is a new version of BoboPatch, and the first Shinsetsu fusion to be introduced * First Appearance (Manga): Shinsetsu Chapter 17 * First Appearance (Anime): Never appeared in anime Forced to turn against his former ally Bo-bobo, Gasser becomes an Neo A-Block leader and fights against him on behalf of Daioh Babuu. Partaking in special "Zenmetsu-Gan" pills (a special pill that increase power by eating away the good inside with evil), Gasser becomes powerful and demonic enough to threaten Bo-bobo...to the point where he must fuse to fight back! Shinsetsu BoboPatch defeats Demon King Gasser quite easily, by powering up his Leek-Sword and using it to cut off Gasser's horns! Shinsetsu BoboPatch has spiky hair and wears a black, sleevless shirt tied up with buttons and belts and a black set of pants, and is short, about Gasser's height. Similar to Bobopatch, this fusion is all about stopping the opponent as quickly and easily as possible (In other words, his personality can only be described as serious and nothing else). Attacks * Shinsetsu Bobopatch Sword: A special multi-stage sword that, when powered up, is enough to crush any opponent. The sword initially starts off a leek (just like the Don Patch Sword), but has a special holder that takes in certain objects in a specific order to power it up: ** Stage 1: A Potato ** Stage 2: Two Eggs (a raw one and a hard-boiled one) ** Stage 3: Sunny Lettuce ** Once powered up, the sword can instantly slash and stop an opponent with one slice. Category:Fusion charactersCategory:Shinken Users